


Don't You Dare Say 'Logic'

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets Shockwave spread out on the berth, and he's forced to make idle threats to get the scientist to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Say 'Logic'

**Author's Note:**

> [awwww yeeeah](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/72612661572/imagine-shocks-tied-down-with-starscream-making-sure)

"This is not a logical use of time, Starscream," the purple scientist says as the seeker perches himself on his thighs after checking for the third time that Shockwave can’t wriggle free.

"Oh will you shut up about logic already? If you had a mouth I’d gag it.  _Logic_. Pah,” Starscream scoffs as he slips between Shockwave’s thighs. He’s surprised to see lubricant actually beading up around the seams of the scientist’s panel. “Someone isn’t as concerned with logic as he claims to be,” he says as he trails a digit through the fluid.

Trying to squeeze his thighs closed, Shockwave only succeeds in making the ropes close tighter around his limbs. “Starscream,” he says, not sure if he should tell the seeker to release him or to continue as the gentle touch sends jolts of pleasure through his systems.

"Yes?" the seeker prompts, tracing the seams of the purple panel with a single claw while he waits for Shockwave to continue.

Rather than reply, Shockwave looks away from the seeker, antennae flicking backwards as he opens his panel. If they are going to do this, there is no logic in delaying it. It is best to get it over with so that they can get back to work sooner.

"If I didn’t know better, I’d almost say you were embarrassed, Shockwave," the slim mech says as he carefully slides a single digit into the scientist.

"That would be illogical."

"Don’t start with logic!" Starscream snaps before quickly sliding a second digit in. "If you say the word ‘logic’ one more time, so help me I will leave you here! Understood?"

Shockwave’s hips tilt upward as he turns to meet the seeker’s gaze. “Understood.”

Starscream blinks, surprised the larger mech had given in so easily. Unwilling to risk this new understanding they’ve reached, the seeker sets himself to carefully preparing the scientist, fully intent on fragging him into glitching. “Good.”


End file.
